While the present invention is suitable for a number of different applications, it is especially suited for use in bonding semiconductor dies or chips to a substrate. Such chips are extremely small in size and are of the order of 10 to 15 mils. on a side. Thus, the mechanism for moving and controlling a tool for picking up and transfering such a die must be constructed to minimize the tolerance to a figure below about 2 to 3 mils. when operating with a die of the type described. This, therefore, requires that the number of junctions between two relatively moving parts must be minimized and also the number of pivot points in such a mechanism must be reduced to a bear minimum. Otherwise, errors at each pivot point or each junction between two relatively moving parts will have accumulative effect, thereby increasing errors and maximizing the tolerance rather than minimizing the same. A typical die handling apparatus having a relatively large number of pivot points is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,501. Because of the foregoing criteria, a need has arisen for an improved mechanism suitable for a die bonding operation.